


Loser!?

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine puts up a fight, doesn’t he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser!?

**Author's Note:**

> I think tambear13 beta'd this one, I'm not sure, though.

„Loser gets fucked up the arse!“ Gwaine threw himself at Percival, who stumbled backwards being caught by surprise. 

“You won’t stand a chance!” The tall knight, now aware of the attack, stood his ground and then charged, a huge grin on his face. 

“We’ll see! And come on, admit it, you like being on the receiving end.” Gwaine ducked under Percival’s arm and danced around behind him.

When he turned, the blush was clearly visible on Percival’s face. “Not as much as you!”

Gwaine jumped from one foot to the other and made some more or less graceful dance moves. As he opened his mouth for a retort, Percival tackled him to the ground, grabbing his wrists to hold them above his head. 

“Do you surrender?”

Trying to wiggle and put up another fight, Gwaine noticed he couldn’t move, being pinned down by the other man’s weight. “Alright, alright, I give up!”

Percival got up and pulled Gwaine up into a tight embrace and kissed him deeply. “You never tried to win anyway, did you?”

Gwaine just smirked.


End file.
